galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderon
Thunderon appeared in 2000 TV series called Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Thunderon is one of Diabolico's most powerful monsters, alongside Demonite and Falkar. In response to Queen Bansheera's intolerance to his numerous failures to destroy the Lightspeed Rangers, Diabolico summons the aid of his three last and most powerful monsters, Demonite, Falkar, and Thunderon. Thunderon and his comrades took great pleasure in their given order to destroy the Power Rangers and took off to Mariner Bay to carry out their mission. Upon reaching on the hills, the three monster created unique feathers from the wings and unleashed them all over the city. Eventually, their presence became known and they were greeted with the arrival of the Lightspeed Rangers. For Thunderon's first encounter with the Rangers, he battled both Kelsey Winslow and Dana Mitchell, and was able to effortlessly overpower them with his immense strength. With the Rangers overwhelmed by the monsters, they revealed that the feathers they released into Mariner Bay were explosive feathers that would detonate in dark areas and that every feather would destroy the city at sunset. Undeterred, the rangers continued to fight, but were still not match for the might of Diabolico's strongest minions. As sunset neared, the rangers attempted to fall back and Thunderon and the others demons perused. The Rangers managed to group them together use the Rescue Bird: Unilaserto defeat them, but they redirected the blasts back at the Rangers, greatly injuring them. Soon the Rangers were surrounded by the explosive feathers and were too damaged to escape, leaving Thuderon and his allies to enjoy their fate. At sunset, the feathers exploded one by one with the Rangers helpless to escape their blast until the entire array of feathers exploded and sent the Rangers crashing through the wall of a warehouse. Unable to fight anymore, the Rangers powered down and were left at the mercy of the demon, until Ryan Mitchell arrived to aid the Rangers. Although Thunderon fought Ryan, he and his comrades were defeated and forced to retreat, assuring that they would return. Thuderon, Demonite, and Falkar eventually returned and attacked the city once again and he fought the Rangers. The monsters revealed their trump card to the Rangers, a power Demonite clone provided by Diabolico and continued to pressure them, even redirected the shots from their V-Lancers. The Rangers then retreated to aid Ryan who was fighting the clone but were soon caught. Thunderon and Falkar as Carter Grayson threatened to destroy both Demonite and himself with his V-Lancer and Rescue Bird: Unilaser if he didn't call off his clone. However as Demonite attacked, Carter pulled the triggered and destroyed Demonite and nearly himself. Thunderon and Falkar were then present at the Lightspeed Megazord's fight with the revived and gigantic Demonite. When Demonite was defeated by the combined efforts of the Lightspeed Megazord and Supertrain Megazord, Thunderon and Falkar retreated. The Rangers were again called to action to fight against Diabolico's monsters. Despite the loss of Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar were still able to overpower the Rangers, Thunderon even being able to briefly incapacitate them. However, they used moment of ceasefire to their advantage and destroyed Thunderon with the Spectra Blast. Thunderon was then revived by Diabolico into a gigantic form and he battled alongside Falkar against the Supertrain Megazord. The two demons were about to finally defeated Rangers, but were attack and destroyed by the efforts of the Supertrain Megazord and Ryan's Max Solarzord. Thunderon and his fellow warriors were thought to be destroyed, but Diabolico carried three crystallized forms of his monsters, swearing to make them more powerful and destroy the Rangers once and for all. In Mariner Bay, Diabolico encountered the Rangers in a brief fight. He then activated the three gems from earlier and combined the essence of Thunderon, Demonite, and Falkar into the super demon known as Troika. With all three of the monsters' power at his disposal, Troika effortlessly beat the Rangers, even able to avoid the Spectra Blast, and forced them to retreat. At the heart of Mariner Bay, Troika savagely attacked the city in order to draw out the Rangers. The Rangers arrived and fought Troika, but were still unable to defeat him. With no other options, the Rangers activated their latest weapons, the Battle Booster. With the aid of the Battle Booster, the Rangers' new found increase in strength allowed them to damage and force Troika back, and they were able to finally defeat him with a final Booster Beam attack, putting an end to Diabolico's monster. Much like his allies, Thunderon took great pleasure in their mission to destroy the Rangers and enjoyed fighting them. He also enjoyed causing destruction to Mariner Bay whenever he was given the chance. Powers and Abilities Thunderon is one of Diabolico's three most powerful monsters as well as the physically strongest of the three, able to rush through the Lightspeed Rangers with little effort and greatly damage them in all their fights. His powers are: * Supernatural Strength: Thunderon is the most physically powerful of Diabolico's three monsters. His immense strength makes him able to destroy the buildings of Mariner Bay with a single punch as well as greatly injure the Rangers. He is able to lift them in the air and juggle them, and send them flying when he was restrained by their ropes. * Eye Lighting Energy Lasers: Thunderon can project powerful bolts of green energy lasers from from his eyes that are able to create devastating blasts and knock the Rangers on their back. * Force-Field Generation: When alongside Demonite and Falkar, Thunderon can generate a protective force-field that redirects energy attack back at his enemies Arsenals * Spiked Gauntlets: '''Demonite is armed with spike gauntlets for close melee combat. * '''Explosive Feather Creation: With the wings on his back, Thunderon can create numerous feathers that explode when covered in darkness. See Also * Guuru Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Electric Creatures Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Alonzo Bodden Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength